1. Technical Field
The illustrative embodiments generally relate to a service delivery network. More specifically, the illustrative embodiments relate to a network for delivering a variety of services and providing a variety of features for a vehicle communication system connected to the network through a nomadic device or other device having wireless connection capability.
2. Background Art
Use of cellular phones while driving, especially use for texting, has been proven to be more fatal than drunk driving, according to a recent study by Britain's Transport Research Laboratory. In addition, with the onset of GPS systems, car drivers have another potentially hazardous activity in which they can engage, interacting with a personal navigation device while driving. In addition to the potential hazards provided by texting and GPS interaction, drivers may also have access to mobile internet on a PDA or similar device, and may check their email or look up sports scores while driving.
While none of these activities (PDA interaction, GPS interaction, texting, looking up news, weather, sports, etc) are inherently dangerous, all are made significantly dangerous if done by a driver.
Even if a passenger is present, the driver may still engage in any or all of the above activities, and in doing so present a danger to all passengers in the car, and the other drivers. While some of the existing systems providing the above capabilities are voice controllable, the driver must often enable the voice activation. Further, if several voice controllable devices are active at once, commands directed to a first device may be unintentionally received and processed by a second device. This can lead to confusion and more distraction.
Additionally, since the driver may try to avoid the above confusion by powering up and down devices, and switching devices in and out of voice-command modes, distraction can even be present when all present devices are voice controllable.